Connect It Up
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Cece and her mom have been having trouble with their relationship lately.  A talk between them sets things right


Disclaimer: I do not own Shake it up. In Up Up and Away Cece and Rocky sneak off to LA and they end up getting in trouble for that. Here is the aftermath in my mind of what happened next

* * *

><p>"Cece," Georgia said, "I just made some hot chocolate milk. Want some?"<p>

"Sure," Cece said smiling a little bit, "Mom can I ask you something?"

"Ask up up and away," her mother said smirking.

"Very funny," Cece said, "I don't understand why you're always getting upset with me. You get mad sometimes when all I do is follow my dreams."

Georgia sat down next to Cece.

"Honey you have big dreams and that's wonderful," she explained, "But you don't always think through the things that you do. You try to go about it in ways that are cunning and manipulative and it always gets you in a pickle."

"Yeah well this pickle is a bitter one," Cece said glumly.

"Sweetie it may seem like a long-"

"It's not that," Cece said, "Rocky's mom said that she's not allowed to be my friend anymore because I'm trouble."

A tear fell from Cece's eye.

"Now honey," Georgia said, "Rocky's mom is upset and angry but she won't stick with that. It was like when I said I was going to shave your head and give away all your clothes and ground you forever. It was an extreme exaggeration."

"Yeah but Rocky's mom hates me," Cece said.

"She doesn't hate you," Georgia promised, "and Rocky is not going to stop being your friend. She's not going to listen to that"

"Have you **met **Rocky? She's so play by the rules it's not even funny."

"She's also loyal as a friend," Georgia said, "and she loves you. You've been best friends since age five. I'll talk to Rocky's mom for you anyway."

"You will?"

"Of course. One more thing Cece. The next time you want to do something tell me. As long as it's reasonable I'll support you."

Cece laughed bitterly.

"Yeah right," she said

"What do you mean," Georgia asked.

"You're so hard on me," Cece said, "You almost wanted to pull me off SHAKE IT UP CHACIGO because of my grades and you know I try hard. Yeah I make jokes and have this could care less attitude but that's because it's such a struggle every day. I have been going through a lot lately and it's like your focus is so much on how I'm doing that you don't take the time to understand the reason behind it. That's what's so messed up about the system too. It's more focused on the action then the cause of the action."

Cece finished her rant and calmed down.

"I never really thought of it that way," Georgia said, "Not that it's an excuse but I'm a single mom. I work long hours and I raise two beautiful children. I guess I expect you to be an adult because you have such a grown up attitude"

"Mom even adults go through struggles," Cece said, "and need a little 'hey... I know this seems rough right now but everything is gonna be okay' instead of "blahblahblahblahblahblahblah"

"What's going on," Georgia asked her daughter.

"Gunther and Tinka are consistently making fun of me and embarrassing me. I've been really struggling with understanding my school work. My dyslexia is starting to affect my dancing. Left and right get jumbled up in my head. Everything I try gets messed up and Rocky and I always argue because she's such a goody goody and I'm such a bady bady-"

"Hold it a minute Cece. You are not bad. You are a teenager and you're learning. I will try to be more understanding **but **that does **not **give you licence to do whatever you want **whenever **you want. Do we understand each other?"

"Yeah," Cece said, "I understand"

"Good. Now go to sleep."

Cece hugged her mom good night.

...

Georgia knocked on the door to the Blue apartment. When Ty answered the door Georgia asked to speak with his mother. Mrs. Blue came out minutes later.

"What can I do for you," she asked.

"I wanted to talk with you about Cece and Rocky," Georgia said, "It's not fair not to allow them to be friends because of one screw up on my daughter's part."

Ms. Blue sighed.

"Hardly **one **screw up," she said, "but I didn't mean what I said. I was angry at the time. Of course I won't stop Cece and Rocky from being friends. I couldn't if I wanted to. They're like sisters and that's the one area I know that Rocky would never obey me."

"Thank you," Georgia said, "Well I guess I'll be going now"


End file.
